


A Xolo in Camp Kidney

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Camp Lazlo!
Genre: Horror, Humor, Other, Summer Camp, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Years after Lumpus's Last Stand, A Mexican hairless dog girl arrived at Camp Kidney and tries to make friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Xolo in Camp Kidney

A bus arrived at Camp Kidney and a xolo girl walked out of it.

She has black hair that covers her eyes and pale grey fur. She wears a black dress

Maricia thought 'Ah first day of Camp Kidney a chance to make friends'

But she hears a voice laughing

It was a orange brazillian monkey that is similar to his father Lazlo

Maricia thought 'Oh no'

A monkey walked to her

"Hi you must be the new camper I'm Ataulfo"

"Maricia"

Suddenly they hears a scream

It was a pink elephant that is similar to her father Raj but got her looks from her mother

"Hey it's okay it's only a butterfly"

A butterfly landed on a flower

"I'm Katie you must be Ataulfo and Maricia"

Ataulfo hugged Katie and Maricia

Maricia smiles

Ataulfo and Katie laughed nervously

"Maricia would you please stop smiling!!!"


End file.
